


Center of Attention

by donskoi



Series: Decepticon High Command [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: D/s tones, Double Penetration, Foursome, Multi, OT4, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Minus One" (and before those of "Persuasion"), Soundwave gets welcomed home by his bondmates. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Gokuma, without whom I would not be brave enough to post this stuff. I hope you enjoy.

Lazerbeak lay stretched out over the table, several of its components detached, its right wing damaged and shattered. Soundwave moved slowly, methodically, using his long, tentacle-like cables to solder pieces together bit by bit. This drone could not feel pain, after all. It was a mere shadow of what the true Lazerbeak had been; but, for all that he tried, Soundwave could no longer bring back the dead. That was the exclusive realm of Dark Energon, now.

He heard the medbay doors open and thought Knock Out had returned to occupy his office. The assumption was quickly dashed by the steady, familiar _click-click-click-_ of thruster heels. Pausing in his work, Soundwave turned, tilting his head at the approaching seeker.

Starscream offered a small, sultry smile, only stopping when he was close enough to touch. And touch he did, running a hand down the spy's chest, claws catching on sensitive wires normally hidden by Lazerbeak's presence.

"It's good to have you back," Starscream said. "Did the Autobots damage you in any way?"

Soundwave shook his head. Starscream clicked his tongue.

"How disappointing. You are always in such pristine condition. I would have liked to see you with a few scratches. They didn't even remove your mask, did they?" With a smirk he dug one of his claws in, searing off paint with a high squeal of metal scratching metal. Soundwave didn't move.

Instead, he echoed the Autobot medic's words: "I say we open him up and see what's written on his hardfiles."

"Oh my," Starscream said, optics wide. "They were willing to go so far? You wiped, I take it?"

Soundwave nodded. Starscream cocked a hip, humming with thought.

"How intriguing." Starscream smiled, cold and cruel. "I hope you repaid the favour, at least."

The image of Ratchet cowering before Soundwave's blazing cables appeared on his mask. The seeker laughed. It was high and sadistic and the sound made hunger snap in the pit of Soundwave's core. He turned to fully face Starscream, those very same cables moving away from Lazerbeak and twining around the smaller mech's waist. Obliging the spy he moved closer with a knowing smirk, claws moving to rest on slim, angled blue forearms.

They said nothing. When they were pressed right up against one another Starscream rose a single claw and gave Soundwave's mask a little tap. It retracted, revealing his unsettling, perfectly symmetrical face. Starscream didn't seem to mind, for he leaned up and pressed their lips together, smiling as Soundwave's arms joined his tentacles around his waist. The kiss was slow and languid, soft sighs and cooling fans clicking and whirring to life in the lazy turn of turbines. Wings fluttered and hands moved, exploring greedily, as though they had been separated from one another for so much longer than a single Earth day.

Lazerbeak forgotten, he pulled Starscream with him up onto the worktable, sitting the smaller mech in his lap and continuing the kiss as it grew in heat and desire. Starscream rolled their hips together, moaning with contentment as the spy moved to fondle his aft and thighs.

"Starscream."

They both jumped, pulling away and looking at one another in surprise. Then, after clearing his throat and shifting his weight on Soundwave's lap, Starscream answered the comm. link with, "Yes, master?"

"Your presence is required in the command centre. Stop distracting Soundwave and let him get back to work."

Soundwave leaned his forehead against Starscream's with a silent laugh as the Seeker pouted. "As you command."

"And," Megatron continued, much more quietly, "You will both report to my quarters at the beginning of the night shift." The link cut off and Soundwave's spark thrilled.

"Later, then," Starscream whispered, winking and pressing one last kiss to the other mech's lips. He hopped off the table and Soundwave watched him go, his visor sliding back into place but his smile staying on.

 

'Later' began with Megatron pinning him to the expansive berth and kissing him until he couldn't think. Soundwave ran his hands over his Lord's pitted chest, thin fingers dipping along old scars as their tongues met and twined. As his neckcables were sucked and nipped at he sent his tentacles out, caressing them down Megatron's handsome back before reaching for where Shockwave sat with Starscream in his lap, watching and touching each other slowly. Starscream took one of the tentacles in his hand and pressed kisses to it, humming happily.

"We were worried for you," Shockwave murmured, catching the other in his hand. "It is good to have you home."

Megatron let Soundwave up and sat him on his lap, resuming their kiss as Starscream wrapped his arms around the spy from behind. He massaged Soundwave's back, pressing kisses along his shoulders, as Shockwave's good hand reached and settled on his waist. Tentatively, Soundwave opened the bond.

One by one the others opened their own sides and Megatron's relief swamped him. He had been concerned for his spy. Soundwave moaned into his master's mouth, licking his sharp teeth as Starscream continued massaging his shoulders. Starscream tried to hide it but he had been worried, too. Shockwave sent his relief and his open love for Soundwave. The bond stayed closed, but usually they could still feel one another. The distance had cut that feeling; Soundwave had not even been able to feel his bond with Megatron during his capture. It was a joy, pure and simple, to be able to sense their four-way connection again.

Soundwave’s legs were spread as Megatron rubbed their interface panels together. “Mine,” Megatron whispered, nuzzling Soundwave’s helm as the smaller mech gasped. Without being commanded to, Soundwave opened his panel, his spike erecting and his valve already wet. Megatron chuckled and kissed down, shifting so the spy’s hips were grasped firmly in his claws. He leaned down, snarling under his breath as he tongued along Soundwave’s spike.

“Missed you,” Starscream murmured, watching over Soundwave’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He bit down gently, sucking on sensitive cables and enjoying Soundwave’s soft shivers of pleasure.

Shockwave released his spike and rubbed it against Starscream’s aft, insistent over the bond. The seeker smirked and reached back, squeezing the large spike and moaning as hot transfluid dribbled over his fingers. He guided it into his valve, open and dripping for some time now, and sighed into Soundwave’s audial as he was filled and filled.  
Meanwhile, Megatron kept up his oral assault on Soundwave, sucking his spike and slicking two, three, four fingers inside of his spy. Soundwave let out a single moan—he’d already broken his oath of silence—and the sound sent shudders down all three of his partners.

“It has been a very long time,” Shockwave asked, leaning over Starscream to rest his helm on Soundwave’s shoulder, squashing the seeker tightly between them. “Very long…since we’ve heard you speak.”

Megatron got up, resting on his hands, deep red optics snapping with lust, thin mouth pulled into a crooked smile. “Tell me what you want, Soundwave.”

“Desire: your spike,” Soundwave said, growling voice begging through his broken monotone.

“Just mine?” Megatron laughed. He leaned and grabbed one of Starscream’s wings, murmuring, “What about Starscream’s? Shockwave’s?”

“Desire: bondmates!” Soundwave bucked when Starscream’s hand wrapped around his spike from behind, pumping it slowly.

“Mmm, Shockwave’s is busy,” Starscream said with a smirk, grinding his hips back and making the scientist moan. “But I would be more than happy to oblige you…”

Megatron took Soundwave’s weight with a solid grip on his lean thighs, lifting him. He allowed Starscream to guide both of their spikes into Soundwave’s valve. It was a tight fit, what with Megatron’s sheer size, and Soundwave’s mouth dropped open in a pained grimace. The stretch wasn’t exactly painful, but it began uncomfortably.

All three groaned when they were both hilted inside of him, and all four of them could feel each intake of air, each strained cable and gear. “So good,” Starscream whimpered, optics shuttered and lips against Soundwave’s neck again. Megatron kissed the blue mech, tilting his head back and entangling their tongues before thrusting sharply deeper.  
That began the pace, Megatron using his size to lean over his smaller lovers and thrust into Soundwave, rubbing his spike against Starscream’s deep inside that clenching valve. Shockwave followed Megatron’s lead, thrusting as their lord pulled out, so Starscream would jerk forward and deeper into Soundwave as well.

“So sweet,” Megatron murmured praise into Soundwave’s audial, “So precious, and all mine…”

“Oh, oh Shockwave,” Starscream was nearly incoherent, “Soundwave, ahn, you’re so tight, oh Primus!”

Shockwave was nearly silent, letting wordless groans thunder from the pit of his chest.

Soundwave was loud, allowing himself to break his oath again and again, crying out their names and demanding more, pleading for more.

The bond crackled with their energy and imminent overloads, and Soundwave’s desires mixed all together until all he wanted was them. Shockwave’s good hand found his, their fingers twining together. Starscream held onto his torso in a tight hug. Megatron’s mouth pressed loving kisses to his lips.

Starscream came first, with a loud shriek and claws digging into Soundwave’s biceps. Hot transfluid spilled into his stuffed valve, slicking it even further, and tipping the spy over the edge. Soundwave overloaded with a shout, writhing as his transfluid splattered on Megatron’s and his chest together.

Megatron followed shortly after, with a deep roar and even more transfluid spilling into Soundwave, sending aftershocks of pleasure through his systems. Then, with both arms firmly wrapped around his spy and his seeker, he lifted them off their respective spikes and turned them around. With Starscream’s back to his chest, Soundwave turned until he was facing Shockwave, who quickly buried his wet spike deep into his lover. Megatron and Starscream watched gleefully as Shockwave found his pleasure inside Soundwave, overloading hard and tipping the spy into a second one of his own.

Both of them collapsed to the side after. Megatron and Starscream followed them down, the seeker splaying over Soundwave’s chest while their Lord settled to Soundwave’s right.

“Recharge,” Megatron murmured, “Tomorrow we interrogate the prisoner.”

“Affirmative,” Soundwave replied, and all was quiet as they fell into sleep together. Each of the four touched the others in some way, with a sprawling limb or a purposeful hand. Soundwave felt safe again for the first time since his capture.

The bond remained open every day after that night.


End file.
